


Something Entirely New

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Atop the Fourth Wall, That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Steven Universe Fusion, Crack Treated Seriously, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Possibly Pre-Slash, headcanons, mentions of dimension 982
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8353483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: "Ты когда-нибудь сливался с кем-то?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> АУ, где волшебники могут образовывать фьюзы с другими волшебниками или простыми людьми.
> 
> Бета Elvira-aja.

Это не было чем-то странным — иногда, если Линкара хотел получить результат как можно скорее, он приходил в лабораторию и сидел около двери, молча наблюдая за его работой. Поначалу, когда он принимал всё за очередную проверку его лояльности, его это нервировало — не сам факт наблюдения, не с его-то историей — а то, что Линкара мог истолковать что-то глубоко по-своему, как за ним водилось, и тут же отправить его к Вайсу. Их недоверие было взаимным и, честно говоря, не беспочвенным.  
Но всё меняется, как пелось в песне, по какой-то причине не написанной в его измерении.  
Отдавая Линкаре должное, он никогда не мешал ему. Вне лаборатории он мог быть сборищем всех самых ужасных черт требовательного босса, но здесь он превращался в терпеливого наблюдателя, изредка передающего по просьбе инструменты и не смеющегося над его постоянными разговорами с самим собой. Порой он вообще не замечал его присутствия, пока тот не вставал, чтобы размять ноги или рассмотреть что-то из его работ получше.  
Сейчас, тем не менее, он хорошо ощущает его взгляд — от недосыпа у него всегда обострялось чувство паранойи. Прямо пропорционально ухудшению координации и внимания.  
— Ты уже два дня над ним работаешь? — вдруг звучит в тишине лаборатории голос, и он с трудом удерживается от того, чтобы не подпрыгнуть.  
— Три, — резко отвечает он, в пятый раз пытаясь добиться реакции от подключённого провода. Глаза режет, будто под веки набился сахарный песок, и детали в очередной раз выскальзывают из рук.  
— Тебе нужно отдохнуть, — продолжает Линкара своим любимым менторским тоном а-ля «эти люди точно умрут, если я не буду указывать им, что делать».  
— Мне нужно закончить, — огрызается он и тут же смахивает резак на пол.  
Во вздохе Линкары слышится вся скорбь Чемпиона за эту нелепую планету и её обитателей. Он слышит, как Линкара встаёт и подходит к нему, замирает как раз за спиной.  
— Слушай, ты когда-нибудь сливался с кем-то?  
Он замирает.  
_Четырёхрукое чудовище, сверкая улыбкой, в которой явно слишком много зубов, опускает пистолет. Хотя пистолетом назвать это гигантское недоразумение с машинной лентой, которое выглядит как шесть револьверов Линкары, спаянных воедино, трудно._  
_— Я уже забыл, как это здорово! — смеётся чудовище звенящим на два тона голосом. В стёклах двойных очков отражается пламя взрыва._  
_Словно вспомнив об учёном, оно слегка поворачивает голову и, улыбнувшись ещё шире, протягивает ему руку._  
_— А, привет, чувак. Мы ещё не знакомы. Я Линкара из девяностых, — он понижает голос, — Линкара говорит, что это тупое имя, но он на самом деле не возражает. Я-то знаю, у меня его мысли._  
_Линксэйно машинально пожимает руку, не отрывая глаз от очков, и брякает первое, что приходит в голову:_  
_— Разве вам не нужно было станцевать вначале?_  
_— Не, — смеётся чудовище. — Это необязательно, просто помогает настроиться. Кроме того, эти двое ужасно танцуют._  
— Большинство магов, с которыми я пересекался, были либо Чемпионами, либо моими соперниками по захвату мира. Нет, Линкара, — он надеется, что говорит достаточно грубо, — мне не выпало такой чести.  
— А те, что не были?  
— В смысле?  
— Ты сказал «большинство». Значит, были и исключения?  
_— Только не психуй, лады? — просит странное создание голосом, напоминающим одновременно голоса Сердитой Джозефины и Чики из восьмидесятых, и садится почти у самого костра, поджав под себя неестественно длинные ноги. — Меня этому Мэг научила. Все маги так умеют._  
_Проходит несколько мучительных секунд, и Оскар всё же заставляет себя кивнуть._  
_— Ты... Вы... Что это? Кто вы?_  
_— Мэг... — девушка — Джо? Чика? — на мгновение грустнеет, но тут же улыбается. — ...Мэг называла это слиянием, — она изобразила верхними руками нечто вроде переплетающихся линий. — Два мага, ну, или маг и кто-то ещё соединяются в одного человека. Как слияние разумов из Стар Трека, только, типа, всем телом._  
_— И... как это?_  
_— Немного щекотно. И странно, будто перестаёшь быть собой. Но сразу прибавляется сил, и, — она распутала бинт на руке и с многозубой улыбкой продемонстрировала Оскару пустую ладонь без следа раны, — всё быстро заживает._  
— Я знал одного мага дома, в своём измерении. Вернее, ученицу мага, — он пожимает плечами. — Мы, честно говоря, не верили её рассказам, думали, это всё просто фокусы. Да и кто поверил бы? Но после вторжения Вайса многие её... трюки оказались довольно полезными. До поры до времени, конечно.  
Линкара молчит. Линксэйно отчасти надеется, что его внезапные откровения заставят Чемпиона закрыть неизвестно к чему начатую тему.  
М-да, ему явно полагалось уже знать Линкару получше.  
— И что ты думаешь об этом?  
Линксэйно кладёт ладони на стол — просто чтобы дрожь в запястьях не была так заметна.  
— Ты прекрасно знаешь, какого я мнения о магии, Линкара. Магия — противоположность науки, противоположность всего логичного и поддающего пониманию, и я не люблю то, что нельзя понять разумом.  
— Может, ты просто не пытался?  
_— Не думаю, что мне нужно имя, — существо с лицом Линкары и голосом Харви затягивается сигаретой. — Я существую не так часто. Они знают, кто я, я знаю, кто я. Если тебе так горит на всё налепить ярлык — называй как хочешь._  
Вещи без определения не имеют смысла.  
— Линкара, у тебя есть какие-то особые причины заводить такие разговоры именно сейчас?  
— Да, — Линкара обходит его и, облокотившись об стол, заглядывает в глаза. — Я хотел предложить слиться со мной.  
_Линксэйно не незнаком с самой концепцией, конечно, нет — маги способны на это почти во всех измерениях мультивселенной. Он видел, как эффективны могут быть результаты слияния в битве, особенно если слияние распространяется на их оружие. Он видел, как сливаются, чтобы поделиться информацией и мыслями. И чтобы забрать чужую боль._  
На самом деле он часто думал о том, какого это — доверять другому настолько, чтобы в буквальном смысле раствориться в нём. Он не знает, как обозначить, определить для себя что-то настолько чуждое по смыслу, по цели, по самой своей сути.  
Он не знает, как реагировать на это предложение, на сам факт его возможности.  
— Линксэйно? — на этот раз в его голосе слышится осторожная, нерешительная забота. — Слушай, извини, если это личное. Я не хотел давить на тебя.  
Линкара выпрямляется, явно собираясь уйти.  
Он не знает, какими слова назвать свои чувства — если они и не незнакомы, то точно давным-давно забыты — но именно в этот момент отчётливо понимает, что хочет найти для них слова.  
— Думал, вы делаете это только в самых важных случаях, — он закусывает губу.  
Линкара, вновь приободрившись, растягивает губы в сдержанной улыбке.  
— Я хочу помочь своему научному советнику, чей блестящий ум порой затмевает его здравый смысл. По-моему, важнее некуда.  
— Я же безумец, — криво усмехается он. — Не боишься впустить чокнутого учёного в свою голову?  
— Я не боюсь своей команды, — чуть шире улыбается Линкара.  
— Ты ужасный лгун, — ворчит Линксэйно, но всё же, не глядя, протягивает ему руку. — Нам нужно танцевать?  
— Это помогло бы синхронизации, — кивает он. — Необязательно в паре, просто в одном ритме.  
Но Линксэйно слишком устал, чтобы думать о ритме — он просто кладёт одну руку ему на плечо, а второй тянет за собой.  
И спустя несколько шагов они оба исчезают.  
Магия, успевает заметить он, пахнет озоном.

Его руки слишком большие, слишком длинные, со слишком тонкими мозолистыми пальцами. Это непривычно, как и увеличившийся на несколько голов рост. Впрочем, для него сейчас всё непривычно.  
Он вдыхает полной грудью — и чувствует невероятный прилив сил, словно проспал по меньшей мере сутки и сейчас готов сворачивать горы. Ну, или хотя бы разобраться с той игрушкой, над которой возился... он?  
Он чувствует чужую, но приятную твёрдость в руках и тёплое покалывание где-то в груди.  
_Линкара?_  
_Да?_ всплывает в его голове.  
_Я... не знаю, кто я._  
_Это нормально. Ты — это мы, но при этом нечто большее. Ты поймёшь._  
Где-то на грани сознания он находит тени прочих чувств.  
Страх. Нерешительность. Торопливое желание. Одиночество.  
Сколько одиночества.  
Он вздрагивает.  
_Но если..._  
_Ты поймёшь_ , смеётся Линкара. _Учёные всегда находят нужные определения, а ты наполовину учёный. Рано или поздно. Итак, ты знаешь, что делать?_  
Он смотрит на лежащие перед ним детали. Резак ложится в руку так, будто он родился с ним.  
_Да._  
_Тогда начнём._  
Он прислушивается к себе и улыбается против воли.

Линксэйно не знает, что за чувство расцветает в их груди, не знает, что заставляет его закинуть их голову и рассмеяться. Он не знает, что они будут делать, каким смыслом они наполнят потом то, что происходит сейчас. Это уже определённо было чем-то странным.  
Но он устал от незнания, устал не находить нужные слова.  
И, возможно, пора ему придумать их.


End file.
